Network service providers utilize call detail records (CDRs) to track communication sessions and facilitate subscriber billing. Typically, the CDRs comprise a record of each voice call and/or data session associated with a subscriber device that has been performed via the service provider's network. CDRs are collected in real time at core network switches within the network, for example, converged telephony service (CTS) for voice sessions and a session gateway for data sessions. These CDRs provide a variety of information, such as, connection times, duration, international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and/or international mobile equipment identity (IMEI) associated with origination and termination devices, etc.
The IMEI information is utilized to map a subscriber to device parameters such as, a device type, a device make, a device model and an operating system (OS) version. Oftentimes, the IMEI information is modified based on updates to the device (e.g., software version change (upgrade/downgrade), change in type, make or model, etc.). Invalid IMEIs can result in generation of incorrect CDRs leading to billing issues for the network service provider.